


Daily Life

by AnonymousElement



Series: Metall/u/rgy [34]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousElement/pseuds/AnonymousElement





	1. Chapter 1

**Strontium goes on a trip**

"I'll be fine, dear, don't worry. It's only a few days." 

Phone in hand, Calcium spoke in a calm and measured tone. 

"Of course. I'm more concerned about how you'll hold up!" 

"Oh, yes, I know you're an adult, of course."

"Mhm? Mhm?"

"Ah, don't cry! Tissues! I packed tissues for you!" 

-  
**Strontium and Calcium look alike**

"Come on, we're going to be late," Strontium yelled out from the door. 

"Just a second!" Calcium responded, hopping over on one foot as she tried to slip her shoe onto the other. 

"Calcium..." Strontium began, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't know if both of us wearing the same outfit is going to be such a good idea." 

"But it's cute, isn't it?" 

-  
**Strontium grades papers**

Strontium slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from her desk. 

_Nng...did I fall asleep grading papers again?_

Yawning, she noticed a note on her desk. 

_Strontium,  
You looked like you were enjoying yourself so peacefully, so I didn't want to disturb you. Dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry. Feel free to join me in bed when you're ready~_

Strontium smiled and pulled the blanket Calcium had left around her shoulders, standing to go thank her personally.


	2. Daily Life, Part 2

**Calcium and Strontium's memories**

Calcium rest her chin on her hand and watched Strontium from across the table with a dreamy smile. 

"What are you staring at?" Strontium asked without looking up from the paper she was grading. 

"I'm thinking about how pretty I thought you were when I first saw you teaching." 

Strontium blushed. 

"I seem to remember a young woman who couldn't keep her eyes off me then either," she replied. 

Calcium blushed harder. 

-

**Calcium and Strontium in bed**

Strontium let out a sigh and ran her fingers through Calcium's hair. Calcium cupped her lover's breast and peppered it with kisses when she wasn't sucking it. 

_She's like a child,_ thought Strontium.

_...Calcium's child..._

Strontium blushed and looked way. 

"Wath tho embawathing?" Calcium looked up and asked with a mouthful of nipple.

-

 **Calcium's sick**

"Ah...ah... _ACHOO!_ " 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Strontium handed Calcium a tissue, who accepted it thankfully. 

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

"I'll be okay, sweetheart, you don't need to wait on me," Calcium said. 

"No," Strontium responded firmly, "Now it's my turn to support you."


End file.
